


Solar eclipse

by PamsMoon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Captain Kuchiki Rukia, F/M, Lies, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Married Life, Minor Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia - Freeform, One-Sided Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamsMoon/pseuds/PamsMoon
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has been suppressing in his heart for more than 10 years feelings that are currently disrupting his life and preventing him from being happy. What does Rukia Kuchiki mean, her best friend for him? Why the emptiness of his current life is making look at her more intensely every day? Direct continuation of chapter 686 of the Bleach manga.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Deep in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!
> 
> And here I go again, and I come with an extra long chapter.
> 
> It is still a bad taste in my mouth for me, the 686 chapter that finished the Bleach manga. A real disappointment for a story that since chapter one was based on the connection of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ... But hey, for that there are fanarts and fanfics! Haha
> 
> This fic will have enough Angst, lies, secrets, and betrayals. I had to get this idea out of my head, which is basically Ichigo's desire to be with the person who really wants and loves ... because in my eyes, it has always been the orange-haired man in love with the beautiful little shinigami, and has stood out in the manga for its many faces of sadness when she leaves and does not even return (in 17 months cof cof) or when she wants to stay in the soul society and not return with him, geez ...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, do not forget to leave me comments that are indicators if we go well or not hahaha greetings!

Rukia Kuchiki went to the kitchen of the Kurosaki in search of more glasses. They had met that night as they did occasionally, the Abarai-Kuchiki with the Kurosaki-Inoue to catch up with their lives.

Whenever the captain of the 13th division entered that house came to mind, the long stays she spent there almost 10 years ago. _When was her house too._

She pushed those fleeting memories from her mind with a shake of the head. They had been so long ago ... her life was totally different now.

Advanced with two big strides, remembering where they still kept the glasses in that kitchen: the closet at the bottom very much above her head. The noise from the dining room distracted her for a moment ... could clearly hear the strong voice of her now husband Renji Abarai with Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, who were laughing and talking in high and somewhat drunken tones.

The brunette smiled and then sighed returning to what was coming. She tiptoed under the closet, reaching for the glasses that were all the way to the bottom.

"Need help?" listened behind suddenly, recognizing that deep voice. Looked over the shoulder and saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing on the threshold of the kitchen, as tall and imposing as ever, making her feel a deja vu: They had been through this once before, when the orange-haired was just the substitute shinigami and had given him all her powers by accident.

"No." replied the brunette as rude and self-sufficient as usual. "I'm fine."

And turned back to the closet, stretching as much as she could, standing on the tips of feet, stretching her arm and the length of the fingers to the extreme ...

When suddenly heard the pair of steps that separated them, and Ichigo's body behind her back. She froze with surprise, his chest pressing her against the furniture softly at first, but now it was more noticeable.

"What are you-?" she managed to murmur, looking up. The man was very red-cheeked without looking at her, opening the closet with his left hand over Rukia's head.

He stopped his movements by standing still in his place and Rukia felt Ichigo's burning and drunken breath that tickled the bare skin in her light spring dress of that warm night.

" _I had wanted to do this all night._ " Ichigo whispered closer to the one with violet eyes, that still remained without reaction to what was happening, beyond the surprise and the wild beats that leapt in her chest. When the man ducked a little and felt the brush of his lips on her cold and snowy shoulder understood in a second what it meant. Rukia reacted quickly and embarrassed to that, hitting a strong elbow to the man's stomach and escaping from his grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rukia demanded furiously taking a step away, trying not to raise the voice and to be heard from the dining room, watching Ichigo take his belly and cough quietly. "Someone could have seen us!"

The orange-haired straightened up, at long of his length, and looked at her seriously and intensity.

"I don't care." answered simply, and as soon as the little shinigami heard that, passed Ichigo without even looking at him and left the kitchen, leaving the Kurosaki alone with no chance to say more.

He watched Rukia leave without doing anything, just clenching his fists in frustration, questioned himself for a moment, ruffling the hair, if he had gone too far with had just done. He had gone farther than ever ... but his thoughts were so clouded by all the alcohol had drunk that night, he was not sure.

' _And besides...'_ thought covering his mouth with the hand, still burning from the recent contact with Rukia's skin ... through the thin fabric of her dress, he had felt the delicate forms ... wishing he had followed, _descended_...

"Ichigo-kun?" suddenly heard the voice of his wife who had entered the kitchen, taking him out of his thoughts. Seeing her was like a bucket of cold water in those moments, just with what was imagining, _wishing..._

Inoue looked at him from the entrance. The shinigami looked totally absent and she knew him so well that knew something hid his strange gaze. She went a step closer, but her husband simply turned to the shelf where only a few moments ago had Rukia trapped by his body and opened it by taking out a couple of glasses.

"I only came for glasses." responded by avoiding her gaze, passing by and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Rukia passed by the dining room directly to the stairs, without the glasses that her husband had asked to bring, which was still too cheerful talking to Isshin to realize.

She climbed the steps quickly two by two, escaping what had just happened.

 _'What the hell?'_ She thought stopping in front of the door of small _Kazui Kurosaki_ , which was closed. Leaned her forehead against the lukewarm wood, embarrassed about happened in the kitchen. What the hell was Ichigo thinking? What had all this been? The brunette tried to normalize her breathing by feeling the heart rush in the chest.

Some time ago the former substitute shinigami had started with these _strange attitudes._

At first Rukia had not noticed, but sometimes Ichigo was staring at her for no reason. Sometimes in the middle of a group (like these same meetings) and when she was not even talking, felt the Kurosaki's hot gaze on her side, burning, piercing her... thinking that they were only her ideas, but those looks they became constant.

At first she turned to check that, finding Ichigo looking away, reaffirming their doubts. But with the passage of time, when she looked, he had his gaze fixed on her and faced directly.

"What?" she said annoyed, but he turned to the front and answered a brief. "Nothing."

And all those times, the girl wants to take the nearest table and stamp it on the orange head of the Shinigami. What the hell was wrong with him? What the damn did he want?

Until once facing him, the orange haired replied simply: " _I-I like ... the color of your eyes._ "

That completely knocked her and very furious shouted: "Are you kidding me?!"

"No." Answered looking at her intently and without a whit of playing or joking, leaving the smaller one even more blank.

"W-what are you talking about, subnormal? Why do you tell me those things out of nowhere?"

"I'm sorry ... I always thought about it, but I never told you."

"What?" she said with the cheeks of a furious red. "Are you Kon?"

"What?" he replied annoyed. "Of course it's me, silly." And that confirmed that it was Ichigo: Only he insulted her in that way. "I've never been able to tell you." he continue with rosy cheeks too. "I just wanted to tell you from now on..."

And before they could continue, someone always interrupted them. Either Orihime or Renji suddenly appearing or the little Kazui and Ichika calling the attention of both.

And from that time, Rukia totally ignored him. She let him look at her without facing it, feeling so uncomfortable and confused in those moments, that did not dare to do or say anything. But Ichigo's gaze remained there.

She shook his head again shooing those memories and entered the room of the smallest of the Kurosaki.

The room smelled a lot like a small child, between soft and sweaty. She walked through the gloom until came to the small bed by the window. The rays of the moon filtered through the glass illuminating the tender scene that Rukia looked at with a smile.

The little Kazui Kurosaki was curled up in a tiny part of his own bed, sleeping in a fetal position being crushed by _Ichika Abarai,_ who had stretched arms and legs, snoring softly and occupying much of the bed of the youngest Kurosaki.

"Wow, daughter ..." the brunette whispered softly laughing. She knelt down next to the children, and gently took her little girl by joining her arms straightening up to take the place corresponding to her size. Then took Kazui and stretched him so that was on his back, resting the head on the pillow. The boy made small pout gestures but didn't wake up.

Rukia then caressed his soft, delicate hair. _He was pure Orihime._ Although he had the orange color of his father, the tone was lighter, closer to Inoue's. His expression was also different from Ichigo's: he was very innocent, shy and sweet. A very spoiled child, who always walked in the skirts of his beloved mother.

And on the other hand was Ichika, who although she had a strong resemblance to Renji in colors, her strong and proud personality was closer to that of Rukia. They shared the same look, too, with big, expressive eyes.

Rukia kissed her on the forehead and smiled at both children, checking that they were okay, and that they were still innocent of their parents' problems, _fortunately._

* * *

Ichigo returned to his post, sitting with a bad taste in the mouth for what happened. He set the glasses down on the coffee table, ignoring the incessant chatter of his father and Renji.

He took one of the beer cans and emptied it into one of the glasses had brought. Appreciated the golden liquid bubbling cold and tasted it, lost count if it was the eighth or tenth can that was over that night. He was officially drunk, dizzy, but could not and would not stop.

"Why did you get married?" said suddenly loud enough to stop the conversation that was going on, spinning his glass watching the liquid mix inside. Isshin and Renji fell silent looking at him without understanding. "I mean you and Rukia." clarified, raising the eyes.

"Eh?" The redhead said confused, blush from the drink. "What are you talking about stupid?"

"Why did you and Rukia get married?" insisted the orange haired looking directly at the lieutenant of the gotei 13. "Because you and she, don't hit at all ..."

"Hey, hey, hey" Isshin interrupted raising both hands in time-out signal. "Ichigo, son ..."

"Tsk, I could tell you the same thing." Renji said a little pissed and quite drunk thinking that they were only joking each other. "Orihime-san is too good for you, goddamn idiot-"

"Enough." They were interrupted by the hard and strict voice of Rukia, who was descending from the stairs: "You have drunk too much, Renji."

Everyone looked at her surprised. Except for Ichigo, who was looking away even thinking about Renji's last words. _'Too good for you.'_

Instead, the lieutenant of the sixth squadron focused the confused look on his wife and smiled at her standing up.

"Come on, Rukia." said, closing the gap and standing next to the orange haired man who raised an eyebrow at him. "We're just playing around." He continued smiling and putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Right, Ichigo?"

"Right." replied, feeling now Renji's palm on his back and the heavy look of the rest on him, including Inoue who came back from the kitchen. "I'll go smoke." announced cutting off the contact, standing up and leaving through the front door.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was upset. Angry. _Furious with himself._ What the hell was going on him that night? He was behaving like a total idiot, and felt couldn't stop.

He went down the steps of the entrance and sat on them covering his tired face, feeling the head spin without control by the alcohol in the veins.

"Ichigo-kun?" heard behind him the cautious voice of his wife suddenly.

 _'Shit.'_ He thought letting go of his face and straightening, knowing what was coming.

"You're ok?" Orihime continued worried, sitting next to him.

"I'm fine." Ichigo answered in a tired voice, sighing, while fumbling in his pockets for cigarettes. He couldn't believe that they would have this conversation _again_. Always, being at least once a month, this talk was repeated. It happened especially when the orange haired behaved like a total idiot for no reason. Well deserved conversation by the way, but no less annoying. "I just wanted to smoke a little." continued to take a cigarette from the pack found in his pants.

Orihime looked at him worried and sad, not knowing how to face him. Her husband behaved in this _different way_ for months. And it accentuated more when he drank. Especially in these periodic meetings with Renji-kun and Rukia-san.

Ichigo ignited the cigarette with awkwardness and took a good drag, remembering the day he started smoking: Since he very nervous and insecure proposed to his former schoolmate, Inoue Orihime.

_He still did not understand why._

"What was that with Renji-kun inside? What did you say?" His wife insisted, staring as he let out the smoke slowly.

"Nothing, Orihime, we were just playing around as Renji said." He responded by trying to form a feigned smile.

She looked at him without saying anything. Then looked at her writhing hands of nerves. She tried to relax.

"Was it ..." Inoue said and her husband looked her. "...about ... Rukia-san?"

"Rukia?" repeated disappearing his smile and watching as the ash fell from the cigarette. _'It's always her. She is always between us. Is that right, Orihime? '_

"I was just curious ..." he said instead. "But did you hear what Renji said?" His wife looked at him in surprise. " _That you were too good for me..._ " was silent for a second. "I think Renji is right." concluded by looking at her with a sad smile before rising to her impacted gaze.

"No Ichi-!" Said the desperate woman holding him unexpectedly by one arm, avoiding the withdrawal. Ichigo without waiting for that and even with the drink clouding his mind, reacted in the worst way possible: cutting the grip with a sudden movement.

"Don't touch me!" He said threateningly. Inoue was left in one piece, looking at her husband's aggressive face, which didn't recognize. He had never spoken her like that, less treated that way. Ichigo's face that night wouldn't be forgotten in her whole life. Full of rejection, contempt...

The man needed to blink just once, to realize his mistake. It was a reaction from the bowels, _from the deep of his heart._ His heart that didn't want to be touched by her anymore. She, who wasn't to blame for that.

Orihime's big, beautiful eyes looked at him with fear and then they were full of tears.

"I'm sorry!" added quickly when he was the same again, seeing with concern how Inoue held the hand had rejected. "I have hurt you?"

Orihime held her hand down, trying to suppress the crying as struggled to get out. He had beaten her but not to hurt, even so, the place was slightly reddened. And after he had looked at her so horribly, now showed concern, saddened her even more, because it was still her sweet, kind and worried Ichigo who had reacted in that way.

"Guys...?" They listened to their backs suddenly, breaking the tense moment. They turned in surprise, seeing Isshin Kurosaki closing the door behind. "Orihime-chan, are you okay?" he added with concern when saw her face about to cry.

But Ichigo's wife, unable to stand it anymore, passed by her father-in-law, escaping into the house before tears welled up in her aching eyes.

Isshin could see them though, bright and hurting tears running down the cheeks of his young daughter-in-law. Ichigo also saw them, but remained stuck in the place where was, impotent, without the guts to follow and comfort her after what had done...

"Ichigo." whispered Isshin, approaching his son, staring at him. It reminded him painfully of the days when the orange-haired had lost his Shinigami powers and Rukia-chan had disappeared from his life, not returning even once in 17 months. The face Ichigo showed at that time was exactly of the tonight: full of pain, helplessness, sadness and melancholy. The face of someone who has the hands tied behind the back, unable to do anything to improve his current situation. "You're ok?"

"No." replied the youngest of the Kurosaki, looking absently towards the street, the voice deep and hurt. "Do you want a cigarette, dad?"


	2. A favor for Renji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji has asked Ichigo a favor, which may bring complications for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!
> 
> I would like to be able to write faster but inspiration and time are two scarce and elusive things for me. Besides, not only do I write Ichiruki, I also draw and do AMV sometimes jajaj (you can see them in https://cutt.ly/ne4gsX8), so yes I am very sunk in the fandom. Wow...
> 
> This long-lasting chapter is the last transition before we sink completely into the relationship of Ichigo and Rukia, they have waited 10 years to be together, I don't want it to be hasty, I want it to be gradual, that it be of love and fire, I hope we achieve it hahaha
> 
> I also delve into the RenRuki that despite my love for the Ichiruki, I feel it is real, that at least Renji's love is sincere, and is a worthy deserving of my beloved Rukia, although we all know that her heart is from Ichigo's fool jajaj
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I'll read you guys in the comments, kisses!

Ichigo woke up as thirsty as if he had crossed the desert on foot, and with a headache as if he had hit the walls with the head all night… all effects of the hangover.

He blink with the timid rays of dawn sneaking through the window of his room giving in to the face. He took only a minute to learn about his surroundings and realize that was in his room, in his bed, _alone._

He looked at side and didn't see Orihime next to him as every morning… memories came rushing of the night before.

He had screwed up, remembered that perfectly.

"Agh my head." he muttered, holding his forehead in pain. He straightened seeing that had gone to bed with the exact clothes of the previous night: had only released the button of his trousers and took off the shoes. His clothes smelled of cigarette smoke and dried beer.

He got up holding the urge to vomit and left the room in the direction of his son's.

The house was silent at that time of the morning, surely everyone slept.

Kazui's door was closed. He opened it as carefully as could, leaning out without entering completely.

 _'I knew it.'_ He thought confirming the suspicions. Whenever they argued with Orihime, they got angry or had some kind of fight, she avoided the marriage bed and went to sleep with Kazui.

That didn't like to Ichigo at all. Because although the little boy enjoyed the warm embrace of his mother, his father was sure that sooner or later Kazui would realize that she was doing that sleep with him, _because she felt sad._

And because their parents were fighting. He didn't want the child to realize that…

Ichigo watch them. Both of they in the small bed of the child, Kazui was completely embraced by Inoue, who seemed very comfortable and warm in that way. His wife, on the other hand, showed on the face the bad night. Her features were tense and contracted, and even when was asleep, she did not seem well.

*

He close the door carefully, without intending to wake them. Went to the bathroom instead, he needed a shower urgently.

Under the warm spray of the shower water, could clarify his thoughts better and then remembered Renji's approach at the end of the night.

_"Eh Ichigo …" Isshin and his son heard behind them. They turned to see Renji smiling and approaching them without knowing anything that had just happened. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_The orange haired looked at him without understanding, and answered. "Sure … what's up Renji?"_

_"I guess I'll accept that cigarette later, son." Isshin said looking at both of them with a smile, before going back into the house._

_Renji waited for Ichigo's father to close the front door before touching his hair a little uncomfortably and sitting next to his friend and rival to chat._

_"You see Ichigo, I need a favor." he said bluntly._

_"A favor?" The Kurosaki repeated confused. For a brief moment he had worried that perhaps the redhead had finally realized his attitudes in this last time with Rukia, but apparently it was not like that…_

_"It's about Rukia." However Renji said and the heart of the Kurosaki jumped with terror in his chest…_

_*_

Ichigo came out of the shower feeling much better and refreshed, with the clear idea of fixing part of yesterday's disaster by taking care of the remains of the meeting. He put on comfortable and clean clothes, throwing in to the washing machine the one of the previous day.

He went down to the dining room and picked up glasses and plates, bottles and leftovers, in addition to the ashtrays scattered around the house. He cleaned, inside and outside, opening windows and doors to ventilate, trying not to make noise and wake up the rest of his family.

Diligently washed and dried all the stacked ware he found. Sigh with weariness when finish it, knowing that only had to keep the ware in the corresponding places. When he reached the glasses and took them to the cabinet, his implacable mind _transported him to that moment._

As soon as he brushed the wood with the fingertips, remembered the heat he felt when he was so close to Rukia's body… He put a hand to his mouth, embarrassed when felt the strong blow in the center of his stomach.

He felt like a teenager, with all the emotions crazed by the contact with the little Shinigami… emotions that in all his life and in that way had _only felt with her._

 _'What the hell is happening to me?'_ He thought with shame leaning with the forehead on the furniture. Breathe agitated, remembering between his drunkenness from the night before, the smell… that sweet and elegant smell, like white cherry blossoms in spring, which always gave off the shinigami and made Ichigo's skin bristle.

Also remembered the image he had from his perspective. That little body under him, dressed in that light and thin fabric, at his mercy, at just a touch away…

"What things am I thinking ?!" He mumbled desperately, ruffling his hair with hot, red cheeks.

And then it came to Ichigo's mind, her face. Rukia's face looking at him from below, the cheeks very red and her eyes violet big and surprised. That kind of look that could announce a violent reaction against the orange-haired one. But not even that stopped him… instead his eyes went to her bare shoulder… that skin that looked so white, snowy and pure. And the desire, as he had never wanted anything before, but now he want to touch her. And that immovable idea stuck in the center of his mind, as the only important thing in the world to do in those moments.

So lowered his face, breathing agitated, brushing with the breath the delicate skin of her, that it was bristle immediately with the contact of the lips of him…

 _'Shit.'_ Ichigo thought with panic as he felt the pull in his pants, in the crotch…

_He was aroused._

A painful erection had formed, tensing his pants, and preventing him from moving. _'It has been years since this happened to me!'_ he thought dead of shame trying to calm down, shooing away the memories that had to do with Rukia from his mind.

He thought instead of the hit she gave him in the stomach. How it hurts!

When she was nervous and/or furious, seemed to have double force of hitting him… she even left him without air, and his stomach had been slightly bruised, a mark that saw with pain when he took the shower.

"Well, that's working." he murmured with shame looking at the ceiling, trying to think of more _non-exciting things._

Therefore if he wanted to calm down, it would be best to stop thinking at all about the shinigami. His mind began to wander in that kind of thing and concentrated on the smell again, but on the other people he had smell throughout his life …

"Kenpachi." murmured with disgust, making an immediate effect on his crotch… immediately felt as loosened his pants when he remembered the smell of sweat and dirt that the captain of the eleventh squad gave off each time they fought. 'Kenpachi his smell, Kenpachi chasing me to fight, Kenpachi without a shinigami suit…' he enumerated in the mind and in a few seconds felt normal. Then waved the orange head to wake up and with a blank mind, he put the glasses in the cabinet quickly trying not to think about anything.

When put away the last glass he saw on his wristwatch that it was already 6 in the morning.

"Damn, I'm late, must hurry!" muttered worriedly, leaving the kitchen and heading for the stairs. When climbed it all and passed outside Kazui's room he stopped short.

Ichigo looked at the door with intensity… he wanted to say good morning to his beloved son and say goodbye properly to him, but at the same time didn't want to face Orihime with all that that implied. He didn't have the courage to talk about what had happened the night before.

 _'But I must tell her what I'm getting into now…'_ he thought with contradiction without deciding. At the end he turned around and went down the stairs towards the dining room.

"I'll leave her a note in the refrigerator, that will works." murmured looking for pencil and paper in the drawers.

 _'Coward'_ a voice echoed in the back of his mind. A voice identical to his, but at the same time different. It reminded _Hichigo_ painfully, that dark part of his inside that thought buried… it scared him for a moment to know that was right: _He was a coward_. A coward for leaving that way and without speaking directly… but had been a complete coward almost the last stretch of his life, helping Renji was the bravest and riskiest thing would do in years and no one would stop him from that. Not even his family.

* * *

Renji woke up feeling almost the same as Ichigo back home in the human world. He had a hangover, but a feeling of emotion filled him for what was coming for that day.

He looked at side and as every morning his wife _Rukia_ was on the left end of the futon, far away from him, giving the back.

The redhead snorted in annoyance, reaching for his wife's arm, taking her. He turned her gently to him and then dragged to his embrace. The brunette muttered some half-asleep complaints, but let Renji wrap her in the embrace.

"Why do you always do this?" he growled, resting his chin on the black, untidy hair.

"Mmh." She murmured without waking up completely. "The what?"

"Go to the other side." stressed the redhead annoyed feeling the breathing of Rukia over his chest.

"You are very hot, I suffocate." She said opening one eye slowly and looking up at the man whose was frowning with annoyance.

"Jeez, you're too cold." She snorted at that, and Renji couldn't help but smile in spite of everything. "Damn." he added fondly, kissing her on the face. Rukia tried to stop him by putting a hand on the forehead of the redhead, who stubbornly tried until kissed without delicacy the cheek of his wife.

"Renji!" She complained, starting to sulk.

"All right, all right." he hurried to say when felt an unusual cold in the room that surely came from the violet eyes one and her powers of shinigamis. "Today my mission begins." He reminded by changing the subject completely.

The woman then opened both eyes and looked up. Renji's cheeks were a little pink with emotion and he seemed very excited about the day. Today with his captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother, they would leave on a complicated mission that would probably take them a month or more.

"Right, today you're going with Nii-sama." she said feeling the touch of her husband on the back. "Nervous?"

"Of course not!" The redhead said nothing convincing. "Don't make that face on me."

"Renji, I know _you admire Nii-sama_ a lot, you don't need to lie to me. This thrills you."

"Admire? Byakuya is my rival to beat don't forget." he assured with cheeks more red than before. "This mission is a nuisance, besides I will not see you or Ichika-chan for a month, I don't like that."

Rukia then thought sadly of her little daughter, a more scandalous and troublesome version of Renji, and that she was totally attached and spoiled by her beloved father.

"It's true, Ichika-chan will miss you so much… and nii-sama." murmured sadly.

"Yes, the captain* didn't seem happy at all to leave you two alone…"

"Renji have already talked about this." Rukia immediately cut him off coldly. "We'll not be alone, I'll be for her and she'll be for me, we'll manage both well."

"Hmm about that, I've …" but he could not finish when they saw a red bolt enter the door and dive into the futon and between them.

"Ichika-chan!" Rukia exclaimed as felt the demanding embrace of her daughter through the blankets.

"Good morning!" Screamed the girl, kissing her mother loudly and then turning to her father who welcomed her with open arms.

"How have you slept, little one?" Renji asked laughing and stroking his red hair.

"Very good daddy." Ichika answered, settling between them and stretching a little hand towards Rukia to stroke her face, a gesture she had made since was a baby.

"Do you remember Ichi-chan, that today I am leaving with Uncle Byakuya to the mission that I told you a few days ago?

"Is it today?" she said sadly making a pout. Rukia looked at her sweetly, taking her hand with the one that was caressing.

"That right Ichika, dad and nii-sama are leaving today."

"But I don't want to, I want you to stay daddy! And uncle Byakuya-bo!"

"Well this is your lucky day." the man added quickly before the girl began to cry. "Uncle Byakuya will pass for me and surely as always will bring you a lot of gifts."

"Yeeeey" exclaimed the happy girl with the news.

"Renji!" scold Rukia right away. "Don't tell her those things."

"Well, it's true." He said laughing and taking with both hands to his daughter and raising her in the air with the arms outstretched while Rukia sighed. The girl screamed happily pretending to fly, laughing loudly.

* * *

The three finished having breakfast, with the girls still in their yukatas to sleep. Renji was in his shinigami suit ready to go.

Ichika seemed very excited about the imminent arrival of her uncle Byakuya to the house and the possibility of the gifts that would bring him. Byakuya pampered her much, and to the surprise of everyone, the little Abarai could get what she wanted from the head man of the Kuchiki clan. And he seemed happy to give it to her.

"It was good yesterday's farewell, don't you think?" said Renji suddenly taking a bite with his chopsticks, getting Rukia's attention that look at him with surprise at the sudden change of subject "Although Ichigo was a bit moron, what happened to him now?"

"I-I don't know." she said a little nervously. Unable to avoid it, she remembered what happened in the kitchen with her and Ichigo and the color rose up to her cheeks.

Renji looked at her curiously at that strange reaction. "Have you two fought again?" asked, resting his chin on the hand, watching her as she looked nervously at the plate.

"F-fought? With that idiot?" Rukia repeated, beginning to pick up the remains of breakfast.

"Oh, they're both of you are idiots." Ichika laughed at this comment, while in Rukia appeared an ugly vein of annoyance. "One moment you two are fine and the next are fighting, that's the strange friendship that you two have." Said the man starting to pick up breakfast things too, with help from his daughter.

"We haven't fought with Ichigo, Renji." she said getting up with the dirty crockery to go to the kitchen. "In fact you are the one who has been arguing with him."

"Do I?" he repeated, looking at her blankly. "I don't remember."

"Ah?" she said without believing it. "Are you serious?"

He was silent for a moment, looking up at the ceiling trying to reconstruct his memory without success.

"Mmm I think I drank too much." he said taking of his neck and laughing nonchalantly before the critical glance of his wife. "But I did talk to him at the end of the night." he added and Rukia looked at him without understanding. "I've asked him a favor."

"A favor?" repeated the brunette and then felt that reiatsu. She turned quickly towards the entrance door, when he appeared.

"Yo!" They both heard the characteristic voice of Ichigo Kurosaki entering the kitchen as well, with his striking color of fire orange hair, his shinigami clothes and his great zanpakuto on the shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed happy, heading to meet him.

"Uncle Ichigo!" scream also happy the little redhead running after her father. "Did you bring Kazui?"

The only one that remained stuck in her place without moving was Rukia who looked at him with panic. _'What the hell are you doing here?'_

"This time Ichika-chan, he has stayed in home." Ichigo said, kneeling at the little girl's height and smiling at her kindly. "But the next time I'll bring Kazui with me so you can play together."

"It's good that you arrived Ichigo, I'm about to leave, it only takes arrive the captain…" Renji said, looking at him with relief.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" the woman interrupted, taking a step forward and facing the newcomer who looked at the redhead confused without understanding either.

"Uncle Ichigo, are you coming to take care of us?" Then Ichika asked holding onto the orange-haired trousers and looking up. Her mother seemed shocked by that possibility and turned to look at her husband, who knew right away that he was in trouble.

"Ichigo, can you take care of Ichika-chan for a moment?" murmured Renji, feeling the murderous look of his wife out of the corner of the eye.

"Mmh sure." Ichigo replied uneasily about what was happening. _'Idiot, didn't you tell her anything?'_ he thought with annoyance to himself looking at Rukia's husband critically. "Ichika-chan, how do you like to see my zanpakuto in the outside?" told the girl putting a hand on her red head who nodded excitedly and ran to the courtyard.

The Kurosaki looked a second at Rukia before turning around, trying to connect glances, but her angry eyes had only room for Renji. Then decided to leave without further, after Ichika, leaving them alone to talk.

"What does Ichigo do here?" said Rukia with a hard tone when they were alone.

"I've asked Ichigo to come and take a look…"

"What?"

"… occasionally." added quickly as he heard the outrage in his wife's tone.

"Renji, I'm the captain of the 13th division. I don't need anyone to protect me." said furiously, wanting to take out her _Sode no Shirayuki_ and freeze her husband's idiot face for that lack of respect.

"Rukia I know." added the man, thinking that in all his years of marriage he had never seen her as upset as now. "Ichigo doesn't come to protect you, he comes to help you, our daughter is tireless, _he will help you_ not to drive crazy. I told he than can bring to Kazui too, even Orihime-san."

"Renji… you didn't even consult me." she said and this time her tone changed, that lack of confidence had hurt her.

"I knew you would say no." said the lieutenant advancing one step until he was facing the woman. He placed one of his hands on Rukia's cheek, who move the face with rejection. "It'll only be from time to time, I don't want to be constantly with my mind here when I should have on the battlefield, you know that after myself, only to the Captain and Ichigo I would trust you and Ichika-chan. If Ichigo come around here, reassures me, and I know your brother will think it's a good idea too. "

Rukia raised her big bright violet eyes and looked directly at the man she had grown up with since childhood and whom she accepted years later as a husband. She knew him so well, that knew his words were sincere and there would never be any bad intentions from him. When she was about to say something else Ichika's scream interrupted her suddenly.

"Uncle Byakuya has arrived! Uncle Byakuya has arrived!" They listened from the entrance.

"I think that's the sign of my way out." murmured the redhead making a second attempt to take the face of the woman who this time allowed it. She seemed sad, not only because of this _'betrayal'_ that had been generated between them, but because of the imminent separation that was coming.

Something in the heart of Rukia, presaged that this farewell would be _final._ That they would never be like that again… that instilled in her an irrational fear, which shouted that wouldn't let her husband leave.

"Renji, you don't …" but she could not continue, when Byakuya entered being dragged from Ichika's hand, with Ichigo following them from behind.

The redhead released the face of his wife with shame, a gesture that Ichigo could appreciate. He averted the eyes with discomfort without wanting to continue seeing them. He didn't know why that bothered so much.

"Good Morning." Byakuya said looking at the couple who seemed in an intimate and private situation.

"Good morning Nii-sama." Rukia added quickly in a reverence returning to be the usual one. "Have you had breakfast? Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, Rukia, I've already had breakfast at home." his brother responded kindly, still holding Ichika's hand that looked at him with great admiration and affection. He turned to look at his brother-in-law and added. "We must go, Renji."

"Yes Captain." nodded his lieutenant with a slight nod. He turned to look sadly once more at his wife, who seemed thrilled again. _"I'm going, Rukia."_

"Y-yes." she said. "Take care, please." He smiled fondly, looking her straight in the eyes. Ichigo saw this shared intimacy, and a burning anger was born again in his chest without being able to avoid it.

Renji then turned to his little girl who had clung to Byakuya's tunic with a pout when she heard about the farewells. He knelt in front of her and looked sadly.

"Baby, I'm leaving now." he murmured, opening both arms. The little girl let go of her uncle and sank into the embrace of her beloved father. "Take care of mom for me, please."

"Yes! Defeat all the bad guys daddy." She answered and everyone couldn't help but laugh with that comment. Renji kissed her red-haired hair and finally stood up to the former substitute shinigami.

"Take care of them for me, Ichigo." He said with a smile, stretching a hand towards him.

 _"With my life, Renji."_ answered the orange haired man shaking his hand, smiling too.

* * *

Byakuya and Renji left the great Abaria-Kuchiki house which was precisely a wedding gift from his wife's brother many years ago.

The redhead saw Ichigo, Rukia and Ichika say goodbye in the front door with their hands. He smiled affectionately, promising them his soon return, saying goodbye as well.

Then he turned to look at his brother-in-law, who had a strange gesture on the face. Byakuya looked towards the entrance of the house, with his eyes directly towards the Kurosaki, with a frown, as if something bothered him.

Renji also looked back at his family, and then something jumped in his heart. If one looked at the naked eye, they looked like a family, without him. Ichigo perfectly like Ichika's father and Rukia's husband from where they were.

 _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ he mentally scolded himself with annoyance. _'Ichigo has his own family in the mortal world, he's just doing me a favor, don't be silly.'_

"Right?" He muttered to himself with concern. Byakuya heard that and looked at him gravely.

_They were thinking the same thing._

* * *

As soon as the two men left, an uncomfortable silence fell on those who remained in the house. Rukia then looked directly at Ichigo, her eyes cold and defiant, the one that returned the gaze passively.

Ichika, embraced by her mother, looked up at her without understanding what was happening.

The Kurosaki cleared his throat then and spoke. "Ichika-chan, how about you change to your shinigami clothes and train with me?" he said with a big smile making the girl's face light up with joy.

"Yeah!"

She ran noisily towards her room, leaving the orange-haired and the brunette alone at last.

"Rukia …"

"You don't need to stay, Ichigo." she cut right away. "The help that Renji has asked you, is not necessary, go back to your home… _with your family, now." she_ finished, turning back, beginning to head to her room.

"No." However he answered and Rukia turned to see him with surprise. "I'm sorry, but no. I've promised Renji, and you more than anyone else know that I don't break my promises." he answered with a bright and luminous smile that left Rukia speechless.

And then it happened again. That need arising from Ichigo's stomach, to touch her… and without being able to avoid it he shortened the steps that separated them and stretched a hand towards her pale cheek, touching the skin with his fingertips, moving and capturing between the fingers one of Rukia's long strands of black hair.

The woman saw this action with surprise and immediately broke the man's grip, looking at him with fear for his actions, past and present.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Rukia turned her back on him and left, leaving him alone in the living room.

* * *

**To be continue.**

* When Renji refers to the Captain he is always talking about Byakuya.


End file.
